leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Degritone/Pred, the Spirit Novic
Abilities seconds, up to 100. After entering combat for the first time, his Spirit will continue to increase past its "maximum," becoming overcharged. |description2 = After 5 seconds of having higher than maximum Spirit, Pred's Spirit becomes too much to hold, sending out two orbs of Spirit energy which seek out a new host and reducing his Spirit to 0. Though, no one is compatible with his Spirit, so each deal % base AD}} % AP)}} magic damage to the enemy nearest to Pred, with the second prioritizing champions within 550 range. These can damage the same target, for a total of % base AD}} % AP)}} magic damage. Lane minions take double damage from this effect. |targeting='Charging' is an ability. |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= * Spirit regeneration ticks every seconds. * The range of the bolts are global. * Jungle creeps are not considered enemies unless they have damaged a friendly unit in the last 2 seconds. * If the target of Overcharge dies before it reaches them, it will find a new target nearest to where it currently is. }} Pred gains slow resistance, based on his current Spirit percent. While his Spirit is overcharged, this grants double the maximum amount. |description2 = Pred empowers himself, slowly draining his Spirit and gaining movement speed and dealing bonus magic damage on his damaging abilities and basic attacks. If Pred is slowed when he activates this ability, he spends an additional 20 mana and Spirit to break free of the slow. |leveling = %| %}} |leveling2 = % |cooldown = |cost = |range= |costtype = |targeting='Tenacious Spirit' is an ability. |damagetype=Magical |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= }} Pred receives reduced damage, based on his current Spirit percent. While his Spirit is overcharged, this grants double the maximum amount. |description2 = Pred channels his Spirit into his fist for his next attack, dealing bonus magic damage and slowing his target for 60% of his current Spirit percent. If this kills a target, half of its base cooldown is refunded and Pred gains 10 Spirit. |leveling = %| %}} |leveling2 = (+1% current Spirit) seconds |cost= |costtype=mana |range = |cooldown = after the empowered attack |targeting='Force' is an ability. |damagetype=Magic |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |liandry= |spellshield=will block the slow. |cc= |cleansing= |additional= }} Pred gains tenacity, based on his current Spirit percent. While his Spirit is overcharged, this grants double the maximum amount. |description2 = Pred hardens his Spirit around his body, gaining a shield. While the shield holds, he is immune to roots and heals for 10% (+5% of his current Spirit percent) of the magic damage he deals. |leveling = %| %}} |leveling2 = (+100% current Spirit) (+2% current Spirit) |range = |cost = |cooldown = 10 |costtype = mana |targeting='Solid' is an ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= }} For the next 5 seconds, Pred's Spirit is set at a value and Overcharge triggers every second. Overflowing Spirit's cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds when his passive damages a champion. This can only happen 5 times guring this effect. |cooldown = |leveling = |range= |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Overflowing Spirit' is an ability. |damagetype=Physical |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= * The ability goes on cooldown when cast, not after the effect ends. }} Deg Notes * Names are hard * Passive is fun. Changelog V0.1 * Created V0.2 * Q ** Replaced damage reduction with slow resist, removed damage reduction and tenacity. * W ** No passive > Grants damage reduction based on current Spirit percent, giving double the 100% amount while overcharged. * E ** No passive > Grants tenacity based on current Spirit percent, giving double the 100% amount while overcharged. ** Duration Spirit scaling 3% current Spirit > 2% current Spirit ** Base shield > * R ** CD refresh from passive bolts on champions 5 > 4. ** CD refresh maximum procs during ult 10 > 5. Category:Custom champions